Une Délicieuse Défaite
by EusKan
Summary: Après une défaite au Quiddicth contre les Serpentards, Harry se retrouve seul dans les douches. DRARRY


**Auteur :** EusKan

**Rated :** M

**Disclaimer : **Ces chers personnages appartiennent evidemment à JKR

**Warnings : **Yaoi (relation homosexuel, contenu explicite, d'où le rating)

_Merci de me lire :)_

* * *

Harry était éreinté. Le match avait été épuisant et les Gryffondors venaient de se faire mettre au tapis par les Serpentards. Ce n'était qu'un simple match amical d'entraînement mais Harry était toujours un peu contrarié de perdre contre cette maison. C'était sans l'ombre d'un doute à cause de l'arrogance de ces derniers. Mais peut-être qu'Harry ne leur en tenait rigueur qu'à cause de la relation de force qu'il entretenait malgré lui avec Malfoy.

« Et n'oublie pas, l'entraînement est décalé à jeudi, 18h », lui rappela Alicia Spinnet, en récupérant son balais sur l'herbe.

Ils discutaient sur le terrain depuis une bonne demie-heure depuis la fin du match. Alicia lui expliquait que Severus avait délibérément annulé leur entraînement pour réserver le terrain pour sa propre maison. Elle en était indignée.

Harry la regarda un instant se diriger vers le vestiaire des filles, mettant un moment à reprendre ses esprits.

Il avait vraiment besoin d'un moment de détente.  
Il soupira longuement et traîna son corps jusqu'aux vestiaires, dans la direction opposée à celle d'Alicia.

« Parfait », souffla-t-il, heureux de trouver le vestiaire désert.

Il se dévêtit de son équipement de Quidditch, grimaçant sous la douleur de ses membres. Ses muscles le faisaient souffrir après un match qui avait demandé autant d'endurance. _Vaine_, pensait-il, amèrement. Un peu de Felix Felicis ne lui aurait pas fait de mal, se souvint-il, amusé.

Après avoir balancé ses affaires dans son casier, il traversa le vestiaire en se dirigeant complètement nu vers les douches communes.

Le bruit de l'eau s'écrasant au sol carrelé résonnait dans toute la pièce et la grande lignée de douches qui se succédaient paraissaient d'avantage longue lorsqu'elles étaient vides.

Il ferma les yeux, laissant l'eau chaude couler sur son visage, entre ses reins et sur tous ses membres engourdis.

Il s'empara du gèle douche à ses pieds et en fit couler dans sa main, avant de le reposer à terre.

Dans un soupir, il se laissa tomber contre le mur, pressant son dos contre le carrelage murale. Ses mains parcoururent doucement tout son corps, frottant sa peau de haut en bas. Il caressa son torse de ses mains glissantes et frissonna sous son propre contact.

Quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'on l'avait touché ?  
Il eu vaguement le souvenir d'une chaude nuit en compagnie de Cédric il y avait maintenant plusieurs mois.

Un rien l'excitait et il se sentait parfois au bord de l'explosion. Il pensait avoir la tête ailleurs, préoccupé par son fardeau habituel mais ses instincts sexuels continuaient à se manifester.

Il ouvrit la bouche, laissant l'eau entrer en contact avec sa langue.  
Ses muscles se contractèrent et ses mains descendirent doucement sur son corps jusqu'à rencontrer le bout de son sexe, tendu.

Il grogna, glissant ses doigts le long de cette grosseur imposante. Ses mains encore parsemées de gel douche longèrent de haut en bas son excitation, le durcissant d'avantage.

_Je suis juste en train de me nettoyer_

L'expression crispé sous les jets d'eau tombant sur son visage, il serra tout autour de sa longue main et entreprit des mouvements frénétiques sur toute sa longueur, plantant ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure, les yeux toujours fermement clos. Sa main serra fort son pénis entre ses doigts et ses gestes se firent maladroits sous l'impatience.  
Il se retint contre le mur, interdisant ses jambes de plier sous la fatigue et le plaisir combinés. Il s'épuisait un peu plus chaque fois qu'il pompait. Il voulait jouir tout de suite mais il avait toujours du mal avec sa propre main. Bien que ce soit bon, il n'était évidemment jamais satisfait au bout du compte.

« Ah, putain », souffla-t-il dans un gémissement, entre plaisir et frustration, accélérant le mouvement sur son sexe dur. C'était bon mais ça pouvait être tellement meilleur.

Il donna quelques coups de reins, aidant son bras dans son travail sur lui, cognant ses fesses contre le carrelage du mur dans son dos à chaque mouvement.

La bouche entre ouverte, il laissait alors échapper de bas grognements du fond de sa gorge.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, les traits crispés dans une expression explicite et sursauta en apercevant une silhouette à travers l'eau coulant devant son visage. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et le distingua plus clairement.

Draco se tenait là, nu, debout à quelques mètres face à lui. Il le fixait d'une expression indéchiffrable. La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit plus grand encore et il réalisa la situation. Sa main enveloppait fermement son sexe gonflé et il ignorait depuis combien de temps le Malfoy se tenait là, à l'observer de cet air bizarre.  
Il mourut de honte lorsqu'il se surprit à penser qu'il était certain qu'il avait été vu se branler, par Draco, là contre le mur de cette douche, en train de gigoter et gémir si honteusement. La vulnérabilité se mêla à la honte et pendant une seconde, il _ne savait plus où se foutre_.

Mais alors en rien de temps sa honte se transforma en colère, refusant d'être pris au dépourvu par celui qui venait déjà de le battre quelques instants plus tôt au Quidditch.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu regardes ? », vociféra-t-il, alors, toujours inquiet, par dessus le bruit de l'eau.

Un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur le visage du blond et Harry souhaita mourir sur le champ. Il avait été naïf de croire que tout le monde avait déjà prit sa douche et quitté le vestiaire. Il fallait bien qu'un abrutit soit là pour le surprendre dans le seul moment d'intimité qu'il s'accordait.

S'il avait le temps de baiser peut-être qu'il le ferait plus souvent ou alors, si ces chambres communes n'étaient pas aussi communes...

Draco ne rétorqua rien et s'approcha des douches, le regard toujours planté sur le brun. Le Gryffondor, manifestement épié, commença à paniquer, il se crispa.

Il laissa glisser ses doigts le long de son sexe gonflé, pour le libérer, à contre coeur.

Alors il se dressa, là, tendu entre ses cuisses.

Le regard du Serpentard descendit automatiquement sur son aine alors qu'il approchait.

Harry paniqua d'avantage, observant son ennemi nu avancer vers lui et son sexe toujours prêt exploser. Lorsqu'il arrive à sa hauteur, il se posta devant lui.

« Potter »

Son ventre se tordit douloureusement.

« Tu ferais mieux de dégager Malfoy parce que je compte bien finir ce que j'ai commencé », cria t-il, luttant pour masquer son désarroi.

Une atmosphère pesante s'installa et le brun déglutit difficilement. Sa vie était foutue. Il aurait du mal à se remettre d'une telle rumeur, fondée qui plus est. _Le survivant se caresse dans les douches après les matchs de Quidditch_.

Son cerveau fonctionna en un quart de seconde et il décida de se la jouer fier. Sans problème.

« Je vais continuer à me branler et je vais éjaculer sur ce putain de carrelage, tu risques sérieusement d'être éclaboussé si tu vires pas ta sale tête de mon espace personnel tout de suite »

Pourtant le blond ne s'arrêta seulement qu'à quelques centimètres de lui et Harry crut qu'il allait le frapper. Sinon quoi ? Son coeur accéléra dans sa poitrine, son sexe dressé devant lui était à un cheveu de toucher l'aine nue de son ennemi. Un courant électrique fusa intensément dans ses veines.  
Son regard n'osait descendre sur le corps du Serpentard, pétrifié dans ses yeux, cherchant désespérément un indice sur ses intentions. Cette proximité anormale le perturbait au plus haut point et il eu une soudaine envie de frapper le blond lui même, sur le champs.

Pourquoi il ne débandait pas non de Dieu? Pourquoi est ce qu'il fallait absolument qu'il se vide maintenant avec cette envie plus grandissante encore, autant que la situation semblait gagner en grotesque.

Et là le Serpentard se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui, le regard du brun suivant ceux de ses yeux, toujours plantés dans les siens bien que son visage descendait sous lui. Son coeur loupa un battement, paniqué et ahurit.

_Qu'est ce que..._

Le blond planta violemment ses doigts dans les cuisses du survivant, le coupant, lui arrachant un cri. Son visage à moins de deux centimètres de son érection, Harry se sentit défaillir.

_Dieu_

Ses cuisses serrées entre ses doigts, la langue du blond apparue tendue et mouillée entre ses lèvres, effleurant le gland exposé du Gryffondor.

« Anh! », geint-il dans un sursaut, plaquant ses mains contre le mur carrelé dans son dos.

C'était impossible.

Le jet tombant toujours bruyamment sur le carrelage, l'eau lui brouillait la vision et il se demanda si la fatigue ne lui faisait pas voir des folies. Jusqu'au moment où son sexe heurta le fond de la gorge du Serpentard. Il laissa échapper un souffle bruyant, tentant par tous les moyens de rester impassible, face son ennemi. Son ennemi qui lui offrait sa soumission.  
C'était un moment de qualité, pensa-t-il, perdu dans des vagues de plaisir certain. Il voyait son sexe disparaître encore et encore entre ses lèvres, profitant de toute la chaleur qu'il pouvait lui apporter. C'était mouillée, chaud et spécialement enivrant.

_Et tellement dingue._

« Putain », jura-t-il, cognant sa tête contre le carrelage du mur.

Il se maudit d'être aussi bruyant, sa voix échappant à son contrôle.  
L'eau s'écrasait puis glissait le long du dos de Draco, dans une sensuelle danse.

Sa chute de reins était d'une telle beauté, le sexe d'Harry pulsa dans sa bouche. La courbure dans le bas de son dos dessinait un chemin de formes parfaites jusqu'à ses fesses légèrement cambrée en arrière.

Sa langue bougeait sur lui au rythme de sa bouche et ses mains caressaient ses flancs, le maintenant pressé sur son visage, bien enfoncé contre sa gorge.  
C'était un spectacle délirant et une sensation surprenante. Son ennemi juré était là, à genoux devant lui, suçant de la base jusqu'au bout du gland suintant.

Les mains sur ses flancs glissèrent à l'arrière de son corps, se posant sur ses fesses pendant qu'il abandonna son sexe pour venir, de sa langue, lécher ses testicules et les attraper ensuite entre ses lèvres.

Harry se tortilla de plaisir et heurta sèchement de son dos le bouton, ré-actionnant l'eau du jet.

Les doigts de ses deux mains glissèrent entre ses deux fesses et il les pressa entre ses paumes et ses doigts, en même temps qu'il appuyait à nouveau sa langue sur son gland humide. Il lécha. Et tout ce que le survivant désirait s'était s'enfoncer à nouveau profondément dans sa bouche. Dans la bouche de Draco Malfoy.

« Bordel, Malfoy », eut-il du mal articuler, le souffle court.

Il agrippa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et supplia du regard, n'osant pas bouger, peut-être de peur que tout s'arrête. Mais une situation qu'il ne contrôlait pas ne pouvait pas lui échapper. Il se demanda alors ce qui était le plus frustrant.  
Draco ne daigna pas le regarder et il lécha le sexe du survivant, de tout son long avant de l'enserrer à nouveau entre ses lèvres.

Harry gémit fort, se détestant pour cela. Pourquoi était-ce si bon ?  
Draco le suçait.  
Cette pensée lui fit perdre la tête alors qu'il pompait sous lui avec énergie et... envie ?

Il devenait complètement cinglé, Malfoy le _méprisait_.  
Alors comment pouvait-il lui sucer la bite ?

« Oui, oui... Ohh... », geint-il, sentant tout son corps se tendre, faisant monter la pression avec cette bouche qui l'entourait et qui suçait professionnellement.

Si Draco n'était pas là devant lui, les mains sur ses fesses et la bouche sur son sexe, il se serait tout simplement écrasé au sol.

« Hmmmm », son gémissement se fit plus fort et plus long qu'il n'aurait voulu le permettre et il sentit ses jambes vaciller dangereusement. Son corps le lâchait complètement, matraqué par un plaisir intense.

« Seigneur, c'est... ah! »

Son visage se crispa sous le plaisir et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent puissamment dans le crâne du Serpentard s'acquittant toujours à sa tâche.  
Son sexe cognait dans le fond de sa bouche chaque fois qu'il pompait, le prenant entièrement et suçant puissamment, le sentant proche de la délivrance.

Il sentit alors un doigt appuyer contre son anus. Il paniqua parce qu'il savait qu'il allait perdre la tête. Il déglutit difficilement, tentant de prendre en compte toutes les informations et-

« Merde, ouais... je, Malfoy, oui »

Sa bouche suçait toujours vivement.  
Son doigt s'enfonça d'un seul coup en lui, et il lui suffit d'un va et vient de plus sur sa verge pour qu'un râle rauque s'échappe de ses lèvres. Son sexe pulsa à nouveau dans sa bouche.

Il joui sur la langue de Draco.

Celui-ci continua à sucer, aspirant la semence du survivant qui haletait au dessus de lui.

Son doigt toujours enfoncé en lui, se retira doucement, le faisant couiner. Il caressa doucement son entrée, y frottant son index.  
Et sous les yeux humides du brun, Draco lécha son gland à plusieurs reprises, le nettoyant de toute substance, de toute preuve de jouissance. Il avait tout avalé, tout léché. Harry avait cessé de respirer.

« Dieu », souffla t-il, dans un murmure, ses muscles se détendant enfin. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi soulagé, malgré s'être senti exposé.

Draco venait de le sucer, de prendre son sexe dans sa bouche. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Et bordel il avait tellement aimé ça.  
L'idée lui plaisait beaucoup trop.

Ses mains quittèrent les fesses du brun et ses lèvres se pressèrent une dernière fois contre son gland avant qu'il ne passe un doigt sur sa propre bouche, ramassant dessus un peu de la semence du survivant. Son index mouillé de sperme se réaventura entre ses fesses et força le passage de son intimité chaude et tendue.  
Il mordit dans sa hanche en enfonçant son doigt phalange par phalange dans son étroite antre. Harry serra les mâchoires, ivre du blond qui lui faisait subir d'agréables perversions.

Il enfonça sèchement un deuxième doigt en léchant sa hanche abruptement. Et juste au moment où Harry voulait crier pour plus, Draco se releva, quittant son intimité. Il lui fit face, un court instant. Car n'étant plus retenu par rien, le brun glissa au sol, s'écrasant contre le carrelage, incapable de faire réagir ses muscles, trop secoué par l'orgasme et la sensation encore présente de ses doigts le brûlant l'intérieur.

Il leva le visage et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de celui qui le battu un moment plus tôt au Quidditch. Il eu à nouveau envie qu'il le frappe. Il voulait une odeur de réalité, car quelque chose lui faisait peur.

« Je ne vois aucune trace de sperme sur _ce putain de carrelage_ Potter », raillât-il, de son habituel ton hautain.

Harry fut déstabilisé par son air si normal, comme s'il ne venait pas tout juste de sucer Harry Potter dans les douches des vestiaires.

« Tu as menti, moi qui croyais que tu avais appris la leçon. C'est pourtant gravé dans ta peau », se moqua t-il, en le toisant d'un air supérieur.

Harry grimaça au souvenir de cette plume maudite qui avait transpercé sa peau trop de fois.

« J'ai parlé trop vite. », commença Harry, en tentant de reprendre son souffle. « De toute évidence ma bouche dit des choses avant même de savoir les choses que la tienne sait_ faire_. »

Malfoy le toisa, impassible et Harry en fut peiné. Il aurait espéré un sourire en coin, même méprisant, peu importait. Ses yeux ne lui lancèrent même pas d'éclairs.

« On se croise au prochain match, Potter », lança-t-il, enfin féroce, avec cette pointe d'arrogance retrouvée dans la voix, celle qu'il lui connaissait si bien.

Harry happait l'air autour de lui, parcourut de violents frissons à la vue de ce corps au dessus de lui. Il eu envie de le lécher. Ses tétons étaient follement appétissants et il ne demandait qu'à embrasser son torse finement et parfaitement musclé.

Alors qu'il allait déjà disparaître derrière les murs, il se tourna un dernier instant.

« La prochaine fois, tâche de ne pas être aussi mauvais », crache-t-il. « Peut-être remporteras-tu le match. Alors tu éviteras un tel châtiment. » Il marqua une pause avant de replanter son regard dans celui du Gryffondor. « Ton propre sperme est à l'intérieur de toi. »  
Et il disparut de son champs de vision.

Était-ce donc une punition ?  
Harry avait cru à un Draco se soumettant, mais c'est lui qui l'avait soumis. Il aurait tout simplement supplié s'il s'était arrêté au beau milieu de son... châtiment .

Ça c'était une leçon qu'il retenu sur le champs.

C'est ainsi que l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor reçu la palme d'or de l'incompétence.  
Cette palme, l'équipe l'a devait à Harry, mais il fallait faire des choix dans la vie.

Dieu que le Serpentard avait su y faire.


End file.
